The Sign Of Water: Book 1: Light And Dark
by Eagleheart12-Flame
Summary: Eaglepaw and Grasspaw are in over their whiskers. They have to balance their social issues, a mysterious kit's arrival, and figuring out their mysterious leader's past. [Here's a note: I'm terrible at summaries. Don't worry-it seems boring, but I've got the whole thing planned out. Welcome to the Clan...] [Double note-the genre "Humor" isn't that accurate to this story...]
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Here I am, with my first** _ **Warriors**_ **fanfiction? Who doesn't love these cats? It might be boring at first but trust me: it'll build up. I've got it all down.** _ **Warriors**_ **doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

 **This part took me a long time, but no one reads it anyway… stick around and you might get inspired!**

THUNDERCLAN:

LEADER: Lightstar—white tom with amber eyes, originally WindClan

DEPUTY: Furiousclaw—gray tabby tom with dark silver stripes (apprentice—Grasspaw)

MEDICINE CAT(S): Rustypelt—ginger tom with a yellow underbelly

WARRIORS:

Electricfur-golden tom

Oakpelt—light brown tabby tom with one darker stripe running down his back

Leafheart-cream-colored she-cat (apprentice—Eaglepaw)

Skystorm-fluffy white she-cat with distinctive green eyes

Growltail-russet-colored tom (apprentice—Rabbitpaw)

Sharpflame-handsome silver tom

Redfoot-gray tom with one red foot

Foxfang-dark ginger she-cat with a bushy white tail (apprentice—Petalpaw)

Owlwing-light gray tabby tom

Poppywhisker-dark gray she-cat (apprentice—Beepaw)

Cliffscar-gray tom with a white underbelly with a scar running down his face

APPRENTICES:

Eaglepaw-light gray tabby tom with silver stripes

Grasspaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw-dark gray she-cat with a bushy tail

Rabbitpaw-handsome light brown tom

Beepaw-gray she-cat

QUEENS:

Dapplefern: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Oakpelt's kits Twigkit (russet-colored she-cat), Stonekit (gray tom) and Gleamkit ( **A/N: …purple she-cat with a perfect white star on her forehead… just kidding!** …light gray she-cat)

ELDERS:

Hollowheart-dark brown tom

Nightshadow—black she-cat

 **A/N: Sigh… one down, three to go. You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'm going to pull an** _ **Into the Wild**_ **and only list the** _ **important**_ **characters from now on, got it?! Good.**

SHADOWCLAN:

LEADER: Darkstar-very dark gray she-cat, originally WindClan

DEPUTY: Sparklestream—light gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT(S): Yellowblaze—yellow she-cat

WARRIORS:

Blackfeather-black tom

Thundercloud—gray tabby tom with a darker tail (apprentice—Puffpaw)

Icetail—white she-cat with icy blue eyes (apprentice—Rootpaw)

APPRENTICES:

Puffpaw—white she-cat

Rootpaw—brown she-cat with black paws

QUEENS:

Newtfang-cream-colored she-cat with a torn ear

ELDERS:

Bugtail—dark gray she-cat with black spots

WINDCLAN:

LEADER: Brushstar—light brown tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Gorsetuft—cream colored she-cat (apprentice—Slicepaw)

MEDICINE CAT(S): Heatherheart-pale ginger tom with one white paw

WARRIORS:

Mossfur—black she-cat with ginger markings (apprentice—Flamepaw)

Bramblewhisker-brown tom

APPRENTICES:

Flamepaw—ginger she-cat

Slicepaw—light gray she-cat

QUEENS:

Heatherleap—brown she-cat

ELDERS:

Dawnflight—light brown she-cat with a slim tail **A/N: Note—very important!**

RIVERCLAN:

LEADER: Rushingstar—blue-gray tom

DEPUTY: Currentfur—gray tom

MEDICINE CAT: Branchfoot—old brown tom (apprentice—Ripperpaw)

WARRIORS:

Troutleap—russet-colored she-cat

Briarclaw—cream-colored she-cat

Bubblepelt—gray tom (apprentice—Willowpaw)

Herontail—tortoiseshell tom

APPRENTICES:

Ripperpaw—dark gray she-cat

Willowpaw—white she-cat

QUEENS:

Minnowstream—silver tabby she-cat with black stripes

ELDERS:

Duskgleam—gray tom with amber eyes **A/N: Note—very important!**

 **A/N: Phew! Well, done for now. By this time, I might have the prologue out, so… yay? I hope… you're reading this! Bye! Make sure to review! Pretty please? With a mouse on top? (Huh. Exactly 5000 words. Well, now 507. Well, now… never mind.)**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Ooh… so mysterious.**

Rain pattered against Electricfur's pelt. His claws dug into the mud, coiled with fury. His mate, Swiftfoot, was about to bear her kits.

"Leave my Clan, and never come back," he meowed to the bear, his voice full of hatred. He wasn't sure if the creature could understand him, but it didn't matter to Electricfur.

The bear roared and slammed its claw into the mud. Electricfur managed to dodge the swipe and flipped around to the other side of the bear. "Over here!" he lured it.

The bear rammed into Electricfur and slammed him against the slope of a cliff behind him. He groaned with pain and struggle to his paws. The thing was strong, but he had to protect his mate. _Do it for ThunderClan_ , he thought.

Electricfur leaped onto the bear's neck and dug his claws into its wild pelt. The bear yelped in pane and rolled onto its back just after Electricfur jumped off.

He went up to Swiftfoot and put his paw on her chest. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Swiftfoot groaned in response.

Electricfur scowled at the bear. "Just get away, and I won't have to hurt you anymore," he mewed.

The bear didn't seem to listen as this time it aimed for Swiftfoot with its mighty claw. Electricfur pushed Swiftfoot out of the way.

 _This battle is going to go on and on if I don't do something fast_ , Electricfur thought worriedly.

He ran towards the lake, distracting the bear, and, as he knew, it came running after him. Electricfur jumped into the water, and the bear followed.

 _I'm not a RiverClan cat,_ Electricfur thought, _but hopefully I can swim faster than the bear… and the tide._ He rapidly thrust his claws forward and swam.

The bear was not the best swimmer, as Electricfur thought, and he collapsed next to Swiftfoot. _I did it_ , he thought, _barely._ He looked into Swiftfoot's amber eyes and knew jumping into the frigid water had been worth it.

He sighed, his fur rippling in the cold leaf-fall breeze. _I will do everything I can do to protect my Clan,_ Electricfur thought. _And to protect my mate. But… it may be too late._

 **A/N: I know that was short, but please tell me what you think! Seriously. Tell me. Come on!** _ **sighs**_


End file.
